


My tormented love,

by Zantedeschia



Series: Letters Left Unsent [2]
Category: The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Angst, Canon Era, Companion Piece to "Ever Yours", Letters, Love Letters, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pining, Please give Gabe a hug, Post-Canon, Sad Utterson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zantedeschia/pseuds/Zantedeschia
Summary: Life works in funny ways, doesn’t it? Taking two souls, too blind and stubborn to see, then give them sight too late...Too late. Always too late, always within reach, always an ‘almost’.~~Mr. Utterson's Response
Relationships: Henry Jekyll/Gabriel John Utterson
Series: Letters Left Unsent [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127288
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	My tormented love,

My tormented love,

I know it’s pointless to write you a response. I would likely burn this after, watch the flames consume the words that had been caged in the depths of my heart, never to be spoken to the person they are intended for. I have so many questions, so many what if’s and if only’s, all of them could only be answered by you. But I’m too late… _We’re_ too late.

We’re both fools aren’t we? Childishly stubborn and prideful. We never stopped being children, hm? 

I absorb every little detail of you, how your eyes twinkle with passion when you talk about your chemicals, how your hands reach out to mine at the dinners you host, before deciding against it and pulling away, how your face lights up when you hear my voice. For years, I’ve convinced myself that you regard me merely as a friend, that all of these acts of affection are only because you’re comfortable in my presence. 

How long, Henry? How long have I been utterly blind to your sentiments? How long have we danced around each other? How long have we wasted avoiding to face our emotions? How long, my dear? How long?

We were so close, always within arm’s reach, always side by side. I was content with that, content with your company, content with the nights spent next to the fire, content that I have as much of you as I'm allowed. And we could’ve had so much _more_ , if I had just had the courage, if I had just _told_ you…

I love you too, my Harry. I love you. And loving you is like a slow, sweet torture, like the Earth helplessly orbiting the sun, like a moth to a flame, so enticed by your warmth and radiance that I would risk getting burned. Because if loving you is a sin, then, my dear Harry, I would gladly burn for it. 

Life works in funny ways, doesn’t it? Taking two souls, too blind and stubborn to see, then give them sight too late...Too late. Always too late, always within reach, always an ‘almost’. Just an ‘almost’, like pieces of puzzle never to be solved, like a song never sung, an unfinished story, an abrupt period in a middle of a sentence, a last page of a frustratingly long book, signaling that this is the end, there’s nothing more, no happy endings, no satisfying conclusion.

A classic tale of Romeo and Juliet. A tale of star-crossed lovers, you and me, individuals who never should’ve fell in love in the first place, yet loved anyways. Who could blame us? Love is the most powerful force mankind has ever known. No one would have fought something as powerful and beautiful as love.

Maybe, in another time, in a better world, we’ll see each other again. Maybe there we wouldn’t need to hide. Maybe there we could sinlessly fall in love…

Maybe, that would be enough.

Always yours,  
Your Dearest, Gabriel


End file.
